Heart Feeling ( AkaKuro)
by Lee SH114
Summary: Tidak ada kata Cinta tapi, sudah berstatus tunangan Apa yang mereka rasakan sebenarnya? Apa juga alasan mereka harus menyetujui Sebuah pertunangan yang di atur oleh orang lain?
1. Chapter 1

**_Heart Feeling_**

**_Tittle : Heart Felling_**

**_Author : Se11y4_**

**_Genre : Yaoi, Romance_**

**_Leght : Twoshot_**

**_Cast : _**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Akashi Seijuro_**

**_Kise Ryota_**

**_Midorima Shintarou_**

**_Aomine Daiki_**

**_Murasakibara Atsushi_**

**_Shigehiro Ogiwara_**

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

_"__Aku mencoba membuka mata saat sepintas cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarku, jendela yang aku tutup tak sanggup mencegah cahaya itu masuk melalui cela kecil yang selalu aku coba untuk menutupnya dengan berbagai cara"_ Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 tahun dan masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Hobi membaca novel dan bermain basket. Dan saat ini Kuroko berstatus Tunangan Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya dan meraih jam beker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Mata biru Kuroko menatap jarum jam beker yang akan menuju angka dua belas.

_"__Aku bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum jam bekerku berbunyi, Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sepagi ini?"_ Kuroko masih memegang dan menatap jam kecil berbetuk kepala kelinci berwarna putih itu. Dalam suasana yang sunyi dan setenang ini Kuroko mendengar jelas detik jam beker yang saat ini jarum panjangnya masih di angka tujuh. Merasa hal yang di lakukan itu sia-sia Kuroko turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

_"__Akashi Seijuro kah? Mereka memutuskan begitu saja hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Sebuah pertunangan? Iya, saat itu pertama kali aku bertemu denganya. Dan aku mendapatkan apartemen baru yang bersebelahan dengan apartementnya. Setiap pagi dia akan masuk ke dalam apartementku dan memintaku untuk berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Tidak, itu bukan keinginanya tapi keinginan keluarganya dan tentunya juga keluargaku"_Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan percikan air yang semakin deras itu memasahi tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit Kuroko berada di dalam, dia keluar dengan memakai kemeja putih dan melihat tinggal beberapa detik lagi jam bekernya akan berbunyi.

Kkkrrriiiingggggg!

Kuroko berjalan lalu mematikan jam beker itu, dia mengambil jas seragam sekolahnya di dalam lemari sambil keluar dari kamar yang berukuran cukup besar untuk di tinggali seorang diri. Kuroko melihat ruang makan yang bersih dan juga rapi. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil selai dan roti, sebelum dia duduk dan menikmati makanan paginya Kuroko memanggang roti yang saat ini dia pegang.

Klik!

Roti yang Kuroko panggang akhirnya matang juga, Kuroko mengambil dua buah roti tawar yang kini berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan . Setelah Kuroko mengambilnya dia mengoleskan selai Vanila kesukaanya di atas salah satu roti yang akan dia makan. Merasa sudah cukup dia menambah satu tumpukan roti hingga Vanila yang ada di atas salah satu roti itu tertutup. Kuroko melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas tepat di depanya_"Biasanya dia akan datang dan mengajaku berangkat sekolah, aku dulu bertanya. Kenapa sepagi ini dan dia menjawab agar muda mengendarai mobilnya tanpa harus memikirkan jalanan yang ramai. Tapi, kenapa dia belum datang"_

Kuroko keluar Apartemenya yang bertuliskan 201 di depan pintunya sedangkan di sebelah Kuroko, tepatnya Apartemen Akashi bertuliskan 200. Kuroko melihat pintu apartemen Akashi masih tertutup dia menghela nafas ragu saat mencoba membuka pintunya. Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama punya kunci untuk membuka kedua Apartemen yang di tinggali sepasang tunangan baru itu.

_"__Akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam Apartemenya"_Kuroko berjalan masuk setelah memberanikan diri untuk membuka Apartemen Akashi. Mata Kuroko menjelajahi Aparteme yang baru dua kali ini dia hampiri. Dulu pertama kali mereka meresmikan pertunangan dan sekarang mereka yang sudah berstatus sebagai tunangan.

"Akashi-Kun!"Panggil Kuroko sambil terus masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan barang-barang yang cukup mewah untuk Kuroko_"Tidak ada, kemana dia pergi? Apa masih di dalam kamar? Tidak mungkin aku kesana. Baiklah aku akan mengirim pesan saja padanya"_Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya lalu menuliskan pesan untuk Akashi yang berisi agar Akashi tidak menjemputnya ke Apartemen Kuroko karena Kuroko berangkat lebih dulu.

Kuroko memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan mengakhiri penantianya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan tanpa dia tahu Akashi membuka pintu Apartemenya dari luar. Mereka berdua terkejut. Kuroko melihat Akashi masih memakasi baju seperti biasa yang di tutup jaket tebal berbulu warna hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya?"Tanya Akashi sambil menutup pintu

"Aku hanya heran. Akashi-Kun belum menjemputku. Jadi, aku datang kemari"Jawab sopan Kuroko. Tapi, entah kenapa Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan menyandarkan tubuh Kuroko yang kecil itu ketembok. Sedangkan tangan kanan Akashi mencengkram dan meninding kasar pergelangan tangan kanan kiri Kuroko. Mata Kuroko melebar saat dia mendapat perlakukan berbeda dari Akashi pagi ini.

"Akashi-Kun..."

"Cukup Tetsuya! Jangan kau melanjutkan peranmu sebagai tunanganku"

"Apa yang Akashi-Kun katakan? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Apa kau benar-benar setuju dengan pertunangan ini?"

"..."

"Ah, salah aku mengatakan ini padamu karena aku juga menyetujui pertunangan ini" Akashi melepaskan tanganya dari pergelangan Kuroko yang kini sedikit berbekas merah. Kuroko memeganganya tanpa mengatakan rasa sakit yang kini dia rasakan"Aku akan ganti baju tunggulah sebentar"Akashi berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan pertanyaan besar pada sosok Tetsuya yang Akashi panggil.

_"__Apa yang dia tanya barusan? Dan..."_Kuroko melihat pergelangan tanganya yang memerah_"Sakit, dia mencengkramku dan seakan ingin mengatakan hentikan pertunangan ini bukan hentikan perananku"_

"Ayo, berangkat"Akashi bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun pada mereka, begitu pula Kuroko dia mengatakan apa yang Akashi ucapkan padanya. Berangkat sekolah bersama Akashi memang rutinitas utama Kuroko begitu pula ketika pulang sekolah. Seperti sebuah sekenario yang harus mereka mainakan. Jika tidak mengikuti sekenario itu mereka akan berhenti jadi seorang pemeran utama.

**_Teikou Koukou, 06 : 45 AM_**

Setelah Akashi memarkir mobilnya dia dan Kuroko berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas mereka yang juga sama. Tapi, dalam perjalanan di mobil dan perjalanan menuju ke dalam kelas kedua orang ini hanya bisa diam dan tidak membicarkan apapun. Mungkin karena kepribadian mereka yang hampir sama sampai rasa canggung pun tidak ada pada mereka.

"Ohayo, Kurokocchi"Seorang Pria berambut pirang, Kise Ryouta. Adalah salah satu teman sekelas Kuroko dan Akashi"Ohayo Akashicchi"Dia sangat periang dan juga ceria dia akan memanggil teman akrabnya dengan nama tambahan seperti Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi.

"Ohayo"Jawab Akashi lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas

"Ohayo Kise-kun"Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum pada Kise. Kise merangkul Kuroko hingga masuk ke dalam kelas. Bahkan Kise juga duduk di depan Kuroko dan sering menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa tanganmu?"Kise melihat pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang membekas merah karena genggaman tangan Akashi yang terlalu kuat.

"Ah, ini hanya tadi aku bermain dengan tali. Hingga akhirnya merah seperti ini"Jawab pura-pura Kuroko mendapat lirikan dari Akashi yang duduk di samping meja Kuroko. Akashi melihat pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang saat ini terlihat jelas karena ulahnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya Kurokocchi"

"Hai, gomen"

"Ah, kawaiiiii 3..."Kise memang sangat akrab dengan Kuroko bahkan dengan muda dia mengatakan kuroko imut, manis dan juga lembut.

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini huh?"

"Aominecchi"

"Jangen memasang wajah bodohmu itu!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku bodoh! Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau yang mengatakan akan bertanding basket pagi ini aku menunggumu dan kau...bersama Tetsu!"

"Ah...hahahahaha Gomen Gomen Aominecchi. Aku lupa"Sambil trsenyum

"Sekali lagi kita bertanding dan kau kalah. Aku akan membunuhmu, Kise!"

_"__! Uwah... dia marah"_Batin Kise

_"__Aomine-Kun dan Kise-kun selalu bertengkar dimana pun mereka berada aku ingat saat dulu kami mengadakan camping mereka selalu beradu argumen dan saling menyalahkan, jika saja aku bisa melakukan itu"_Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi yang fokus membaca buku pelajaraan pertama. Yah, Akashi memang murid yang teladan dan juga pintar, dia selalu menempati peringkat pertama dalam beberapa hal seperti basket,pelajaran dan juga music bahkan Shougi permainan kesukaanya.

"Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian!"Kise dan Aomine yang semula memang merencanakan untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran itu di cegah salah satu ketua kelas mereka. Midorima Shintarou. Siswa lain selalu menjulukinya Tsundere karena sifatnya yang susah di dekati orang lain.

"Ohayo, Kurochin"Sapa pria bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan melewati Kuroko sambil menguap.

"Ohayo Murasakibara-Kun"Murasakibara Atsushi. Dia orang yang sangat susah untuk di ajak pergi bersama kecuali dengan imbalaan makan. Karena, dia orang yang malas dan tidak peduli dengan kejadian di sekitarnya. Murasakibara duduk di belakang Kuroko sedangkan Midorima duduk di belakang Akashi dan Aomine duduk di depan Akashi.

_"__Setiap kali aku melihat mereka aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku senang bisa mengenal kalian dan ingin belajar bagaimana mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan cara yang mudah sampai sekarang aku masih ingat jelas, aku dan Akashi-Kun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kita saling menyukai"_

**_Classroom 2-1, 10 : 00 AM_**

"Akhirnya selesai juga, ujian kali ini aku susah untuk berpikir"Kise mulai mengeluh sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Karena otakmu bodoh, Kise!"Ejek Aomine.

"APA? Aominecchi! Siapa yang mendapatkan nilai 30 di pelajaran bahasa ha?"

"JANGAN UNGKIT HAL ITU BODOH! Ini pelajaran sains jangan samakan dengan pelajaran bahasa"

"Itu sama saja Aomine"Midorima menengahi merek sambil berjalan membawa buku yang akan dia kembalikan ke perpustakaan.

"HA?"Aomine bingung.

"Kisimpulanya Otak kalian sama!"Jawab yang tepat dari Midorima.

"_ USO!"Kesimpulan yang mereka dengar membuat keduanya kompak mengeluarkan pendapat ketidak setujuan.

"Kuro-Chin, apa kau mau kekantin?"Tanya Muraskibara berjalan menuju kursi Kuroko

"Gomen Muraskibara-Kun aku akan keperpustakaan mengembalikan buku"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kantin sendiri"Dengan nada suara yang malas, Murakibara berjalan menuju kantin yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Kuroko mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dia kembalikan ke perpustakaan lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Akashi melihat Kuroko dan berdiri dari duduknya.

**_Perpustakaan Teikou_**

Kuroko melihat beberapa buku yang akan dia pinjam lagi hari ini_"Buku apa yang akan aku pinjam? Jika hanya buku pelajaran saja dirumah sudah lebih dari cukup"_Mata Kuroko tertuju pada sebuah buku yang judulnya tertera di samping buku itu **_'Bagaimana cara mengerti perasanmu dan orang lain'_**Kuroko mengambil buku itu dan membuka beberapa lembar halaman depan. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tetsuya!"Suara Akashi membuat Kuroko menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Akashi-Kun"Kuroko berjalan kearah Akashi"Ada apa? Akashi-Kun mencariku?"Tanya Kuroko melihat Akashi mengarahkan pandanganya pada Kuroko. Tanpa menjawab Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan menuju tempat yang jarang di masuki siswa yang datang ke perpustakaan itu.

"Akashi-Kun? Ada apa?"Tanya Kuroko saat dia bersandar di dinding tepat di depan Akashi.

"Apa selama ini aku menyakitimu? Menganggumu atau membuatmu susah?"

"Akashi-kun apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? Dari tadi pagi sikapmu aneh"

"Jika kau merasa begitu hentikan semua ini, Tetsuya!"Kuroko melebarkan matanya heran. Apa yang sebenarnya Akashi inginkan dari Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mengerti"Jawab Kuroko sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapaku?"Pertanyaan Akashi tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko mendongakan kepalanya hingga kini wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Kau harus mencari tau"

"Bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya"

"Aku akan memberitahumu"Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko dan mencium bibir Kuroko. Kuroko semakin melebarkan matanya heran. Tanganya yang mencoba mencegah kejadian itu kini di cengkram erat oleh tangan Akashi. Kuroko berusah melepas ciuman itu hingga mendorong Akashi menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika kau tau perasaanmu dari ciuman itu, beri tahu aku"Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja. Wajah Kuroko memerah, dada Kuroko terasa sesak. Saat ciuman tadi Akashi tidak memberikan ruangan yang cukup untuk bernafas, walaupun hanya sebentar tapi, ada rasa sakit di dada Kuroko saat ini. Tanpa terasa air mata Kuroko menetes begitu saja_"Aku tau aku tidak mengatakan cinta padamu bahkan aku tidak menolak pertunangan ini, bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama? tapi, kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini? "_

Akashi yang kembali ke dalam kelas terdiam sambil meenutup matanya berpikir apa yang dia lakukan baru saja benar atau salah_"Apa yang aku lakukan? Setidaknya dengan cara ini aku bisa tau bagaimana perasaanya terhadapku"_Akashi membuka matanya lalu memfokuskan diri untuk menerima pelajaran selanjutnya.

Bel pelajaran berakhir tepat pukul tiga sore, semua murid bersiap untuk pulang termasuk Akashi dan Kuroko, mereka meninggalkan kelas begitu saja tanpa menyapa atau berbicara. Akashi yang menuju tempat parkir melihat Kuroko berjalan keluar gerbang tanpa menghampirinya kemudian ponsel Akashi berbunyi sebuah pesan dari Kuroko dia terima.

To : Akashi-Kun

Gomen, Akashi-Kun aku akan pulang naik kereta

Akashi-kun tidak perlu menungguku

Aku juga akan keprpustakaan

From : Tetsuya Kuroko

Akashi mencoba membalas pesan Kuroko tapi, dia menghapusnya lalu Akashi masuk ke dalam mobil dan melempar tasnya ke jok belakang mobilnya. Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi smabil memejamkan matanya.

_"__Untuk apa pertunangan ini terjadi lagi?"Seorang wanita bertanya pada laki-laki setengah baya yang duduk di depanya._

_"__Ini demi AKashi"Jawab laki-laki itu singkat._

_"__Tapi, apa perlu kita melakukan ini? Mereka adalah teman sekolah dan juga sekelas"_

_"__Aku tau, tapi bagaimana lagi yang setuju dengan perjodohan ini hanya keluarga Kuroko. Kau taukan Akashi berubah sejak pernikahanya gagal dengan Ana. Dia bukan Akashi yang dulu. Bahkan semua wanita yang di jodohkan denganya di tolak mereka mengatakan tingkah Akashi sangat jahat dan kejam. Dan hampir semua keluarga tidak mau berbesan dengan kita. Kematian Ana membuat dia jadi orang yang jauh berbeda dari yang kita kenal"Penjelasan laki-laki itu membuat Wanita di hadapanya menangis._

_"__Tapi, kenapa dengan sesama pria? Akashi itu normal"_

_"__Aku tau, tapi dia bukan Akashi Seijuro yang dulu. Walaupun dia tidak bisa seperti dulu aku ingin dia merasakan ada orang lain yang mencintainya. Bukan hanya Ana"Laki-laki itu mendekati wanita yang tidak lain adalah istrinya membiarkan tangaisan keras itu meredam di dalam pelukanya. Tanpa mereka sadar Akashi dari jauh mendengar semua yang mereka katakan._

Akashi langsung membuka matanya lebar saat sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. Dengan wajah yang berkeringat cukup banyak Akashi mencoba menyetir mobilnya dan pergi dari halam sekolah.

Sedangkan di dalam kereta api Kuroko hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang begitu bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Dalam kepalanya kini hanya tanda tanya besar yang terlintas untuk perlakukan Akashi_"Apa yang akan aku katakan saat aku bertemu denganya? Waktu yang dia berikan untukku terasa sangat singkat. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun sekarang"_Kuroko menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar Kereta api yang dia naiki akan berhenti. Kuroko melangkah ragu keluar dari kereta, dia ingin sekali pergi jauh dari Akashi untuk saat ini. Kuroko duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang masih berada di stasiun. Kuroko memejamkan matanya lama sambil menundukan kepalanya_"Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, perutku sakit dan mual. Ah, kenapa aku jadi stress seperti ini?"_Kuroko memegang perutnya dan melihat orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Sekali lagi Kuroko menundukan kepalanya yang terasa berat sambil menutup matanya.

"Gomen"

Kuroko membuka matanya cepat dengan posisi masih menunduk. Kuroko mencoba mengingat suara yang saat ini terdengar jelas di depanya_"Akashi-Kun"_Tebak Kuroko dalam hati, dia mendongak kan kepalanya dan melihat Akashi berdiri tepat di hadapanya.

"Gomen, Tetsuya. Aku memaksamu dan juga bertanya hal yang sulit kau jawab. Gomen"

"Iie, Akashi-Kun"Kuroko berdiri"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Gomen"Mereka saling meminta maaf tanpa tau bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang mereka miliki saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"

"Hm"Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Akashi_"Saat ini aku memang belum tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu tapi, aku akan terus mencari taunya tapi, aku juga ingin tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Akashi-kun"_

Sesampainya di Apartement Kuroko langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia merasa matanya panas dan pengelihatnya berkunang-kunang"_Setidaknya aku ingin tidur sebentar"_Kuroko memejamkan matanya dengan masih memakai baju seragam membiarkan dirinya tenang di dalam tidur lelapnya. Hari ini cukup berat untuk Kuroko tapi, melihat Akashi yang kemudian mendatanginya dan meminta maaf membuat sedikit perasaan cemas Kuroko hilang.

Beberapa jam Kuroko memejamkan mata dan bahkan dia tertidur di sofa, saat dia mulai terbangun dia merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya dan Kuroko juga merasakan ada tangan yang hangat memegang dahinya. Kuroko perlahan membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang datang keapartemenya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Akashi-Kun?"Kuroko langsung duduk karena kaget.

"Gomen, aku membangunkanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh?"

"Tubuhmu hangat, kau demam"Kuroko semakin melebarkan matanya karena kalimat Akashi_"Tubuhku?"_Pikir Kuroko bingung.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak tau. Aku baik-baik saja setelah minum obat aku akan lebih baik. Arigatou Akashi-Kun, Hm, ada apa kau datang kemari malam-malam?"Tanya Kuroko. Akashi memperlihatkan tas keresek besar yang dia bawa"Apa itu?"Tanya Kuroko.

"Tadi, sebelum kau datang Ibumu bermaksud untuk memberikan ini padamu. Tapi, aku yang menerimanya karena kau tidak ada. Ini bahan makanan. Dia bilang tidak bisa memasakanmu hari ini jadi, biar aku saja yang melakukanya"Belum mendapat jawaban dari Kuroko, Akashi membawa bahan-bahan itu ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Kuroko yang sudah mengganti baju menuju Akashi dan melihat betapa pintarnya Akashi mengolah makanan.

"Wahh...Akashi-Kun pandai memasak?"Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak juga, ini hanya masakan sederhana"Jawab Akashi sambil memotong beberapa sayuran"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak bisa memasak?"

"Bisa, aku bisa memasak air dan..."

"Jangan teruskan!"

"Uwah, baunya harum. Aku ingin mencicipinya"Kuroko mencium baru harum dari masakan Akashi yang baru saja matang. Akashi menaruhnya di atas piring dan menaburkan beberapa sayuran mentah yang tadi dia potong.

"Ambilkan mangkuk di bawah"Perintah Akashi , Kuroko mengambil mangkuk yang Akashi bilang padanya dan memilih beberapa mangkuk yang ada di bawah.

"Ini mangkuknya"Kuroko meletaknya di samping piring yang berisi makanan.

"Baiklah, ini akan selesai. Taruh sayuran di mangkuk ini"Akashi terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Sedangkan Kuroko tersenyum dan ingin segera mencicipinya.

"Aku ingin mencicipinya"Kuroko mengambil Sendok yang ada di samping Akashi, letak yang cukup jauh darinya hingga Kuroko berusaha untuk meraihnya. Sampai akhirnya...

Bruak!

Mereka terjatuh karena tangan pendek Kuroko tidak bisa menggapai sendok yang ada di sudut yang berlawanan darinya..

"Itaii!"Keluah Kuroko merasa kakinya sakit. Kuroko membuka mata dan menyadarkan dirinya dimana sekarang. Dia melihat tepat di bawahnya ada Akashi. Kuroo terkejut dan mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tangan Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko hingga mereka berciuman untuk kedua kalinya. Kuroko melebarkan matanya kaget sedangkan Akashi memejamkan matanya, tapi perlahan Kuroko merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya mata bulat yang semula terbuka lebar kini perlahan tertutup erat seakan menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sudah ku duga demammu tinggi"Akashi melepas ciumanya.

"Hah?"

"Demammu tinggi, berdirilah. Segera makan dan minum obat sampai kapan kau terus di atasku?"

"HAH?!"Kuroko berdiri dan terlihat menunjukan wajah yang merah karena malu dan juga situasi yang kali ini membuat tubuhnya demam tinggi. Akashi membawa makanan yang dia masak dan mencoba bertindak seperti sedia kala dan lupa yang yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Kuroko duduk dan membiarkan Akashi menyediakan makanan untuknya.

"Aku akan mengambil obat di apartemenku, makanlah"

"Hm, Arigataou Gozaimasu Akashi-kun"

"Tidak perlu sungkan"Akashi mengambil jasnya dan keluar dari Apartment Kuroko."_Apa ini? dia melakukanya tapi kemudian dia seakan lupa pada yang terjadi barusan? Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Memperlakukan aku sebagai mainanya atau tunanganya? Akashi-kun apa maumu sebenarnya?"_Kuroko mencoba memakan masakan Akashi dengan pikiran yang saat ini membuat dia bingung. Kuroko mendengar pintu Apartementnya kembali terbuka dia yakin Akashi datang dan akan memberikan dia obat.

"Ini, minumlah lalu istirahatlah"Akashi menaruh obat yang dia bawa di depan Kuroko.

"Kau mau kembali?"

"Hm, banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Jika butuh sesuatu kau boleh menelponku"Akashi berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko dan obat yang baru saja dia ambil. Kuroko kemudian berdiri dan berlari kearah Akashi yang masih berjalan menuju pintu.

"Akashi-Kun!"Panggil Kuroko, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"..."

"Jika kau menyukaiku aku juga menyukaimu"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Akashi-Kun memperlakukan aku begitu lembut hari ini, tapi tadi pagi kau membuat tanganku terasa sakit. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapuku?"Akashi terdiam. Pertanyaan yang sama yang dia tanyakan pada Kuroko tadi. Dan kali ini Kuroko yang bertanya pada Akashi.

"Kau...mempermainkan aku?"Seperti biasa Akashi lebih memilih berterus terang.

"Iie"Jawab singkat Kuroko.

"Itu pertanyaanku untukmu, jadi jawablah dulu perasaanmu baru aku akan menjawab perasaanku"

"Tapi, itu juga pertanyaanku untukmu, Akashi-kun"

"Aku tau kau sedang sakit, Tetsuya. Selesaikan makanmu minum obat dan tidurlah. Saat ini pikiranku tidak normal. Aku pulang"Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko dengan perasaan yang juga membuatnya bingung. Di luar apartemet Kuroko, Akashi berdiri di depan pintu sambil mempertanyakan apa yang dia dengar barusan_"Perasaanku terhadap Tetsuya? Pertanyaan apa ini? tapi, aku dan dia sama-sama tidak tau apa yang kita rasakan. Jika dia bertanya hal itu padaku... aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya"_

**_Teikou Koukou, 06 : 30 _**

Di dalam kelas Akashi dan Kuroko sudah duduk rapi sambil membawa buku masing-masing yang mereka baca.

"Hacchiiiiii! Uhuk..."Akashi melirik Kuroko yang dari tadi batuk dan juga bersin. Tapi, Akashi diam saja dan terus membaca bukunya.

"Hacchi! Ah... aku tidak bisa konsentrasi"Ujar Kuroko menaruh bukunya.

"Pergilah ke UKS aku akan mengijinkanmu pada guru pelajaran pertama"

"Ini masih pelajaran pertama, aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir"

"Aku bilang pergi ke UKS! Kau akan tambah parah, aku sudah bilang padamu jangan masuk sekolah hari ini. Kemarin aku harus memasakanmu dan apa aku juga harus merawatmu? Kau tinggal menurutiku!"Nada suara Akashi cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut. Pagi ini Mood Akashi sedang berbeda dari tadi malam. Kuroko diam dan menuruti apa yang Akashi katakan. Dia berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju ke UKS.

"Huft...Apa dia sebodoh itu tidak tau bagaimana keadaanya sendiri?"

"Ohayo, AKashicchi"

"Ohayo AKachin"

"Tetsu kemana?"Tanya Aomine duduk di depan Akashi.

"Ke UKS, dia sedang tidak enak badan"Jawab Akashi.

"Kurokocchi sakit? Wah, apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa dia?"Kise mulai menggerutu.

"Cukup belajar saja untuk ujian besok! Aku tidak mau susah-susah mebalas pesan kertas kecilmu itu, Kise!"Midorima angkat bicara.

"Midorimacchi, sebagai teman kau harus membantuku"Kise memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Tidak untuk mencontek!"Tegas Midorima.

"Kisechin, aku mendapatkan nilai 85 saat pelajaran Matematika"Murasakibara angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak bicara dengan Muraskibaracchi"

"Tapi, aku bicara dengan Kisechin"

"Tapi, aku juga tidak bicara dengan Murasakibaracchi"

"Sudah ku bilang aku bicara dengann Kisechin"

"Aho kah, Kise! Kau membalas Murasakibara tentu saja kau biacra denganya"Protes Aomine.

"Oh, iya"

"Kisechin no Bakka!"

"Muraskibara Bakka!"

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan Kisechin"

"Aku juga"

"Awas minta contekan"

"..."

Akashi yang mendengar keributan ini memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Ramai sekali dan begitu bising padahal dia cukup pagi datang tapi, ternyata teman-temanya juga datang pagi hingga membuat Akashi harus berusaha berkonsentrasi di dalam pembicaraan yang sungguh abstrak menurutnya.

Tepat pukul sepuluh siang, Akashi yang biasanya tetap duduk manis di kursi dalam kelasnya kini dia berjalan masuk ke ruang UKS, dimana Kuroko berada. Akashi melihat Kuroko memejamkan matanya lelap dengan buku yang terbuka di atas perutnya. Sepertinya waktu luang Kuroko dia gunakan untuk membaca buku yang dia temukan di perpustakaan. Akashi mengambil buku itu pelan dari tangan Kuroko dan melihat apa yang Kuroko baca.

**_"_****_Sebagian orang mungkin tidak akan mengerti jika kita melakukan tingkah yang tidak biasa kita lakukan, tepatnya bahasa tubuh yang kita tunjukan. Karena mereka hanya mengerti dengan kalimat dan kata-kata saja. Tapi, tidak semuanya paham dengan kalimat itu. Seperti kata Aku mencintaimu. Mu-dalam kata ini untuk siapa? Untuk dirinya yang saat ini mendapatkan tatapan palsu atau untuk rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh? Dalam hal ini yang harus kau lakukan adalah bertanya pada waktu. Karena hanya waktu yang mengetahui semua jawaban yang akan kau tanyakan"_**Akashi menutup buku yang dia baca barusan di dalam hati. Dia menatap Kuroko yang saat ini begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akashi memandang tajam wajah mungil yang saat ini tepat berada di depanya_"Jadi, selama ini kau mencoba mencari tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku? Jika kau tidak menemukanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan,Tetsuya?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Apa yang dia tanya barusan? Dan..."_Kuroko melihat pergelangan tanganya yang memerah_"Sakit, dia mencengkramku dan seakan ingin mengatakan hentikan pertunangan ini bukan hentikan perananku"_

"Jika kau merasa begitu hentikan semua ini, Tetsuya!"Kuroko melebarkan matanya heran. Apa yang sebenarnya Akashi inginkan dari Kuroko.

**_Heart Feeling_**

**_Tittle : Heart Felling Chap 2 - END_**

**_Author : Se11y4_**

**_Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Etc_**

**_Leght : Twoshot_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Akashi Seijuro_**

**_Kise Ryota_**

**_Midorima Shintarou_**

**_Aomine Daiki_**

**_Murasakibara Atsushi_**

**_Shigehiro Ogiwara_**

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan saat dia merasakan cukup lama memejamkan matanya hari ini bahkan satu pelajaranpun tidak dia ikuti. Mata Kuroko memandang langit-langit ruang UKS yang sejak tadi beralih menjadi kamar tidurnya sementara. Kuroko mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk. Dia masih merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya walaupun rasa mual itu telah hilang.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?"Gumam Kuroko.

"Jam 5 sore, jika kau merasa lebih baik ayo kita pulang"Kuroko langsung memandang arah pintu yang saat ini berdiri sosok yang setiap hari dia lihat. Mungkin tidak hanya setiap hari, bahkan setiap jam karena mereka selalu bersama dari apartemen mereka hingga kelas dan bangku mereka.

"Akashi-Kun...?"Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko sambil membawakan tasnya.

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Hm"Kuroko langsung memasang sepatunya dan membereskan buku yang dari tadi menemaninya. Akashi yang melihat Kuroko sudah selesai keluar dari ruang yang berukuran cukup besar untuk ruang kesehatan itu. Sepanjang jalan Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya mencoba bertanya apa yang dia simpulkan tadi siang, tapi ada rasa ragu jika pun jawaban dari Kuroko sudah dia dapatkan.

Sesampainya Kuroko di Apartemen dia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akashi dengan gayanya yang sopan kemudian meninggalkan pria berparas tampan itu di depan Apartemenya. Sedangkan Kuroko memilih masuk ke dalam lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_"__Huft...masih 37 derajat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Besok haruskah aku tidak masuk sekolah? Tapi, besok ada ujian sejarah dan tidak mungkin aku menyusul lagi pula, hari ini sikap Akashi-kun berbeda. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_Kuroko membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas sprey berwarna biru muda dengan motiv yang sederhana sedangkan tubuhnya terselimuti kain tebal yang dia bawa dari rumah. Matanya berulang kali berkedip saat merasakan panas ketika dia menatap cahaya lampu kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kringgg!

Kuroko terkejut saat jam berkernya berbunyi, di hari yang biasa dia akan lebih dulu bangun sebelum jam bekernya tapi, kali ini Kuroko bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah_"Ah, gawat aku terlambat. Akashi-Kun pasti sudah menungguku"_Gumam Kuroko dalam hati saat baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan segera mengambil seragam yang akan dia kenakan. Kuroko bahkan mengkancing bagian bawah bajunya hingga 2 kancing bagian atas masih terbuka. Dia juga tidak memakai jas dan dasi sekolahnya_"Aku harus cepat jika tidak..."_Kuroko melebarkan matanya saat pintu yang dia buka memunculkan Akashi tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku kira kau masih sakit dan tidak berangkat sekolah"

"Aku, aku baik-baik saja Akashi-Kun. Aku akan berangkat sekolah hari ini"

"Jangan membohongiku seperti kemarin"

"Tapi, aku benar..."Kuroko semakin melebarkan matanya kaget ketika tangan kanan Akashi mendarat di keningnya. Mata mereka beradu pandang dengan cara yang berbeda. Jangtung mereka mulai mengacu dengan waktu saat pertemuan singkat ini terjadi. Walaupun setiap hari tapi, ada yang berbeda di antara keduanya hari ini.

"Demamu sudah turun, aku rasa hari ini kau akan baik-baik saja"Akashi melepas tanganya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang sibuk mengkancing baju dan memakai jasnya.

**_Teikou Koukou, 07 : 55_**

**_Classroom 2-1 _**

"Ah, Yokatta. Kurokocchi sudah sehat lagi"Kise mulai bersorak senang.

"Arigatou Kise-Kun"Jawab Kuroko

"Hoy, Tetsu dia senang bukan karena kau sembuh tapi, karena dia bisa mencontekmu nanti"Ejek Aomine.

"Aominecchi! Aku bukan orang seperti itu"Bela Kise

"Kisechin terakhir kali mendapatkan nilai sejarah 30 point paling bagus"Muraskibara tak mau kalah dengan Aomine. Hingga mengundang tawa kecil dari beberapa orang yang ada di dalam kelas 2-1

"Murasakibarachhiiii! _"

"Kise! Jika kau terus seperti ini kau tidak akan masuk Universitas. Berpikirlah sendiri jangan mengambil pikiran orang lain"Bahkan seorang Midorima Shintarou juga membela ejekan kedua temanya.

"Ha? Mengambil pikiran orang lain?"Tanya Kise heran.

"Kise!"Akashi bersuara.

"Ah!, Gomen Akashicchi. Aku tidak akan menganggu konsentrasi belajarmu. Gomen"Kise melakukan wink di depan Akashi hingga membuat yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka karena itu sejarahpun di mulai mereka tampak berkonsentrasi dengan soal yang akan mereka kerjakan selama 2jam kedepan. Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine dengan kemampuan mereka. Kise dengan keahlian menconteknya, Muraskibara dengan sisa otak dan makananya dan Midorima dengan pensil Dewa pemalas miliknya.

**_2 Jam kemudian_**

Mereka langsung beriap untuk pulang lebih awal karena ujian kali ini para guru akan mengadakan rapat dan besok Ujian ketiga akan di adakan dengan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Akhirnya...! aku seperti lolos dari maut. Iyakan Kurokocchi?"Tanya Kise langsung berbalik ke bangku Kuroko.

"Aku biasa saja"

"Uh, Kurokocchi selalu tidak sependapat denganku"

"Bagaimana juga pendapatmu itu aneh, Kise!"Akashi mengemasi barangnya dan segera keluar dari kelas di ikuti yang lainya. Kuroko melihat Akashi yang belum berbicara denganya sejak kelas di mulai. Kurko segera menyusul Akashi yang menuju parkiran untuk pulang. Kuroko masuk ke dalam mobil Akashi yang berwarna merah itu sambil menatap wajah Akashi yang menurutnya hari ini begitu berbeda_"Akashi-Kun tadi pagi baik-baik saja tapi, kenapa sekarang berubah? Apa yang dia pikirkan?"_Batin Kuroko hingga Akashi menjalankan mobilnya tidak ada pandangan balasan dari Akashi. Padahal sejak tadi Kuroko memperhatikanya.

"Tetsuya, sampai kapan kau akan melihatiku?"Pertanyaan Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko memerah dan melempar pandanganya keluar jendela mobil.

"Gomen Akashi-Kun"Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, tapi aku bertanya. Kenapa kau melihatiku?"Akashi kali ini yang melihat kearah Kuroko yang mengalihkan pandanganya. Kuroko pun mencoba menjawab Akashi dengan menatap Akashi yang sesekali melihat ke depan sambil menyetir mobil.

"Akashi-Kun, apa yang kau pikirkan? Hari ini kau hanya diam dan tidak menyapaku di dalam kelas. Ada apa?"Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi tersembunyi di dalam pikiranya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya balik Akashi.

"Itu harusnya yang aku tanyakan padamu, Akashi-Kun"

"Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?"Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko yang langsung menyemburkan wajah yang merah karena pertanyaan Akashi.

"A-A-pa yang k-kau katakan?"

"Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?"Akashi mulai memperjelas kalimatnya. Kuroko masih terdiam. Akashi tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya dan membalas pandangan Kuroko yang penuh dengan kebingungan."Jika, kau masih belum bisa menjawabnya kenapa kau membaca buku itu? Buku yang aku temukan di ruang kesehatan saat kau tidur. Apa kau mencari tau perasaanmu terhadapku, Tetsuya?"Lanjut Akashi bertanya.

_"__Apa aku menyukai Akashi-Kun? Apa yang dia tanyakan? Jika dia bertanya demikain seharunya akupun bertanya hal yang sama. tapi, apa ini? bahkan menjawab saja aku tidak bisa. Apa benar aku menyukai, Akashi-Kun?"_Kuroko terus saja bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Akashi masih mencoba memaksa Kuroko untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya.

"Tetsuya..."

"Gomen, Akashi-Kun. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya"Kuroko menundukan kepalanya sambil membalas dengan nada yang begitu lirih, jika saja mereka berada di luar mobil mungkin Akashi tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meyakinkanya sekali lagi padamu"

"Hah?"Akashi langsung mencium bibir Kuroko hingga Kuroko melebarkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kali karena terkejut. Tangan Kuroko mencoba mendorong tubuh Akashi tapi, tangan Akashi mencengkram erat tangan Kuroko kearah sandaran Kursi mobil. Akashi melepas ciuman tiba-tiba itu dari Kuroko saat dia merasakan tidak ada ruang lagi untuk bernafas.

"Akashi-Kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kuroko heran.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku"Jawab Akashi

"Tapi, apa dengan cara menciumku?"

"Iya, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menemukan jawaban darimu"Akashi kembali menjalankan mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam dalam isi kepalanya saat ini hanya ungkapan yang tidak bisa di artikan_"Kenapa ini hanya terjadi padaku? Memaksakan perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_Mereka sampai di apartemen dengan suara yang sunyi. Kuroko berjalan melintasi Apartemen Akashi begitu saja, sebelum Kuroko masuk. Akashi mencoba bicara hal yang sama.

"Tetsuya, jika kau menemukanya kau harus mengatakanya padaku"Ujar Akashi sambil membuka pintu. Kuroko terdiam dan masih memegang kuncinya.

"Ini tidak adil"

"..."

"Akashi-Kun, kau memaksaku untuk mencari tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Tapi, apa kau pernah melihatku mencoba memaksamu untuk mencari tahu perasaaanmu terhadapku? Ini sungguh tidak adil"Ucapan Kuroko membuat Akashi tertegun. Kuroko masuk ke dalam Apartemennya dengan meninggalkan suara keras dari pintu yang dia buka. Sedangkan Akashi masih terdiam dan berpikir apa yang Kuroko barusan katakan padanya. Dibalik pintu Kuroko menutup matanya erat ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam tubuhnya, matanya terasa panas hingga mengeluarkan air mata yang sebelumnya tidak dia sadari.

Ddddddrrrrrrr

HP Kuroko berbunyi sebuah pesan masuk dan dia melihat ada nama Ogiwara-Kun di dalam layar Hpnya.

To : Kuroko

Kuroko, aku baru saja pulang dari London

Aku akan mampir ke Apartemenmu

Jadi, tunggu aku ya

Jangan tidur lebih awal. Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh

From : Ogiwara-kun

To : Ogiwara-Kun

Akhirnya Ogiwara-Kun kau pulang ke Japan.

Tapi, apa kau tau aku dimana sekarang?

From : Kuroko

Kuroko membalas pesan dari teman lamanya itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar dan berganti baju setelah beberapa menit HP Kuroko kembali berbunyi sebuah pesan balasan lagi dari Shigehiro Ogiwara yang sudah 2 tahun meninggalkan Japan dan tinggal di London.

To : Kuroko

Tentu saja

Aku mendapatkan alamatnya dari ibumu

Dia juga senang melihatku datang, aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk ibu, ayah dan nenekmu

Dan untukmu juga. Awas jangan sampai aku menunggumu membukakan pintu

From : Ogiwara-Kun

To : Ogiwara-Kun

Baiklah

Sampai ketemu Ogiwara-Kun

From : Kuroko

Akashi duduk di ruang tamu dan mengingat apa yang Kuroko katakan padanya sebelum masuk ke dalam Apartemen. Akashi melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Dia berdiri dan menuju keluar Apartemen, dia bermaksud untuk membeli makan di Supermarket tapi, Akashi melihat Seseorang masuk ke dalam Apartemen Kuroko saat dia keluar"_Siapa dia? Aku seperti pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Iya waktu SMP dia teman Tetsuya. Untuk apa dia datang kemari?"_Hati Akashi mulai bergumam. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam apartemenya.

Sedangkan di dalam Apartemen Kuroko, dia menyambut kedatangan teman lamanya itu sambil menyiapkan beberapa piring yang Kuroko letakann di meja.

"Apa ini?"Tanya Ogiwara.

"Piring"Jawab Kuroko singkat

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Oleh-oleh yang kau berikan untukku"

"Hahahaha, jadi kau menyiapkan piring saja? Aku kira ada makanan yang lain yang akan kau siapkan"Ogiwara menaruh makanan yang dia bawa di atas piring.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak"

"Aku tau setidaknya kau belikan aku di supermarket"

"Terlalu jauh"

"Baiklah, baiklah tidak perlu membahasnya lagi"Ogiwara duduk sambil melihat Apartemen yang Kuroko tinggali sendiri"Kenapa kau tinggal di sini?"Tanya Ogiwara.

"Apa ibu tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya memberikan alamat ini"

"Oh, aku pindah kemari karena..."

"Karena Tetsuya sekarang adalah Tunanganku"Ogiwara dan Kuroko terkejut saat mendengar ada suara lain yang datang dari pintu masuk. Akashi masuk ke dalam Apartemen Kuroko begitu saja lalu berjalan kearah Kuroko dan merangkulnya. Kuroko terdiam dan bingung di hadapan Ogiwara.

"Tunangan?"

"Iya, apartemenku di sebelah dan aku juga masuk dengan muda karena kunci Apartemen Tetsuya juga ada padaku"

"Kau bertunangan Kuroko?"

"Hm"

"Ah, Omedetou Gozaimasu. Aku pernah melihatmu?"Ogiwara melihat kearah Akashi.

"Tentu saja, saat pertandingan dan kau ingin menjenguk Tetsuya tapi, aku menghalangimu"

"Ah, Akashi Seijuro. Kiseki no sedai Kapten"Tebakan Ogiwara tepat.

"Benar, duduklah, anggap saja kita sekarang merayakan hari pertunanganku dan Tetsuya"Akashi melepas rangkulanya dari Kuroko dan malah menggandeng tangan Kuroko lembut. Ogiwara yang melihat menghela nafas berat lalu menuruti apa yang Akashi katakan padanya. Dia duduk dan menikmati pemandangan yang sejujurnya tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Kuroko adalah anak yang pendiam"

"Aku tau"

"Dia suka sekali dengan basket dan Vanila Shake"

"Aku juga tau"

"Dia juga sangat pintar melakukan Misdirection"

"Akupun tau itu"

"Tapi, apa kau tau siapa yang Kuroko sukai selama ini?"

"..."

"Ah, harusnya aku tidak bertanya ini"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"Akashi terlihat memendam amarahnya saat penjelasan datang padanya dengan pertanyaan yang sulit dia pahami di akhir kata yang Ogiwara ucapkan.

"Ogiwara-Kun"

"Kuroko,Jika kau tidak menyukainya. Aku harap kau batalkan pertunangan ini. tapi, jika sebaliknya Akashi jagalah Kuroko dengan baik. Oh, sudah malam. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini karena aku belum mengunjungi keluargaku. Kuroko sampai jumpa"Ogiwara mengambil jaketnya yang dia selempangkan di kursi dan keluar, Kuroko mencoba untuk mengantarkan dan meminta maaf akan pernyataan tiba-tiba tentang pertunangannya tapi, tangan Kuroko di genggam erat oleh Akashi.

"Akashi-Kun"Panggil Kuroko.

"Apa ada orang lain yang kau sukai?"

"Akashi-Kun"

"Jangan hanya memanggil namaku. Aku butuh jawabamu"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab, yang aku bisa katakan hanya aku mencoba mencari bagaimana perasaanku padamu"Jawab Kuroko yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tidak menemukanya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja, kita akan membatalkan pertunangan ini"Akashi langsung menatap Kuroko tajam saat Kuroko masih memposisikan kepalanya tertunduk. Akashi tiba-tiba mendorong Kuroko hingga terjatuh ke sofa. Akashi kini berada di atas Kuroko sambil meletakan kadua tanganya di samping kepala Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tunanganku. Jadi, apapun yang akan aku lakukan itu terserah padaku"

"Pertunangan ini hanya sebagai status. Untuk apa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?"

"Itu menurutmu. Apa kau pernah bertanya bagaimana menurutku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya"Kuroko melebarkan matanya tepat di depan Akashi yang perlahan menurunkan wajahnya hingga bibir Akashi menyentuh bibir lembut Kuroko. Akashi melepas ciuman singkat itu dan memandang Kuroko.

"Kau mengatakan ini karena Ogiwara-Kun kan?"

"Iie,karena ini yang aku rasakan"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Ini perasaanku Tetsuya, aku memang memaksamu dalam kebimbanganku terhadap apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Tapi, aku yang bodoh memprioritaskan gengsiku. Tapi, lebih lama aku dekat denganmu semakin aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu"

"Akashi-Kun, aku..."Sekali lagi Akashi mencium Kuroko hingga Kuroko menutup matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya"Ucap Akashi lirih saat memeluk hangat tubuh tunanganya itu. Kuroko meneteskan air matanya sambil membalas pelukan Akashi_"Aku tidak tau apa ini cinta atau semacamnya tapi, jantungku berdetak kencang saat Akashi-Kun menyentuh tubuhku. Bibirku terasa manis saat bertemu dengan bibir Akashi-kun dan keberadaanya sungguh aku inginkan. Apa ini juga cinta? Akashi-Kun benarkah aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau menyukaiku?"_

**_Teikou Koukou, 6 : 10 AM_**

**_Classroom 2-1_**

Kuroko dan Akashi tampak terdiam, apa yang terjadi tadi malam adalah rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui, sifat mereka akan berbeda ketika mereka berada di sekolah. Hanya teman. Itu yang terjadi saat 8 jam kedepan selama berada di kelas yang sama. Kuroko yang sedang membaca novel kesukaanya menutup novel yang sudah setengah dia baca kemudian dia berjalan kearah Akashi yang saat ini fokus membaca pelajaran.

"Akashi-Kun..."Panggil Kuroko. Akashi tidak menjawab dia hanya mengarahkan matanya pada mata biru Kuroko. "Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan keperpustakaan. Jadi, Akashi-Kun pulang saja duluan"Lanjut Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Aku ikut"

"Ha?"

"Aku ikut denganmu"

"Tapi,hari ini kita tidak membawa mobil. Perjalanan menuju perpustakaan jauh dari stasiun"

"Aku akan tetap ikut"

"Tapi, nanti Akashi-Kun, akan berjalan kaki jauh"

"Bukankah kau juga akan berjalan bersamaku?"Wajah Kuroko seketika langsung memerah padam. Kalimat ini seperti sebuah kata romantis yang dia ucapkan seperti tadi malam. Kuroko hanya diam menatap Akashi yang juga membalas tatapanya.

"Tapi,...Hmph"Belum selesai Kuroko bicara bibir Akashi langsung mendarat di bibir Kuroko untuk menghentikanya. Kuroko melebarkan matanya kaget, ini sekolah. Walaupun hanya ada dia dan Akashi tapi tidak menjamin siswa lain akan tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat mereka. sebelum itu terjadi Akashi melepas lembut ciumanya.

"Jika aku mengatakan ikut, aku harus ikut"Ujar Akashi yang seakan memberi perintah.

"Kurokocchiiiii Ohayo!"Kise berteriak dan langsung berlari memeluk Kuroko di depan Akashi"Ah, Akashichhi Ohayo"lanjut Kise menyapa Akashi.

"Ohayo"Balas Akashi lalu kembali duduk.

"Ohayo Kise-Kun"

"Are? Apa aku datang terlalu pagi? Aominecchi, Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi belum datang?"Kise duduk sambil melihat sekeliling kelas.

"Tumben Kise-Kun berangkat pagi?"

"Ah, tadi malam aku ketiduran lebih awal, aku bermaksud untuk karaoke di dalam kamar dan sudah aku persiapkan tapi,entah kenapa aku tertidur dan saat bangun sudah pagi. Ya sudah aku berangkat sekolah saja. Oh, iya kalian juga pagi. Apa kalian berangkat bersama lagi?"

"Ya"Jawab Akashi

"Apa kalian tinggal bersama juga?"

"Ha?"Kuroko terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kise.

"Tidak"Akashi yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kalian pasti tetangga?"

"Iya"Jawab Akashi lagi

"Uwah... lain kali aku akan berkunjung kerumah kalian"

"Tidak perlu!"Jawab Kuroko dan Akashi kompak. Sedangkan Kise yang mendapat kejutan mendadak itu malah melihat keduanya dengan tatapan yang bingung.

"Uwah...kalian kompak"

"Tidak juga"Lagi- lagi Kise di suguhi dengan pembicaraan yang mereka katakan bersama. Kise hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil kotak makanan yang ada di dalam tas.

"Kise-Kun, kau sarapan?"Tanya Kuroko dari belakang.

"Hm, tadi pagi aku tidak sempat makan jadi aku bawa saja. Kurokocchi, kau mau?"

"Iie, Arigataou Gozaimasu. Dozou. Itadakimasu"

"Hm, Itadakimasu...!"Dengan gaya ceria Kise dia membuka bekal sarapanya dan melahap beberapa bagian yang dia sukai.

**_03 : 15 PM_**

Kuroko dan Akashi akhirnya turun dari kereta api dan berjalan menuju Perpustakaan yang Kuroko maksud. Mereka masih harus melalui jalan yang cukup panjang dengan udara yang saat ini begitu terasa panas. Dalam langkah Akashi yang menemani Kuroko sepasang mata indahnya menyusuri beberapa daerah yang bahkan belum perrnah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Perpustakaannya masih jauh?"Tanya Akashi

"Iya, Gomen Akashi-Kun kalau kau lelah kita istirahat saja"Saran Kuroko

"Ini belum seberapa, latihan basket kita jauh lebih parah dari ini. Tapi, kenapa kau memilih perpustakaan yang jauh. Memang hanya disana buku yang lengkap?"Lanjut Akashi bertanya dengan mata yang masih mengitari tempat yang asing untuknya.

"Bukan lengkap, tapi buku yang aku inginkan ada disana. Sejak kecil aku suka membaca dan perpustakaan inilah tempat yang paling aku suka hingga sekarang. Akashi-Kun tidak pernah kemari?"Tanya Kuroko melihat Akashi yang fokus menikmati pemandangan.

"Iya, aku di besarkan dari keluarga yang hanya tau kemewahan dan peraturan. Tempat seperti ini saja aku belum pernah melihatnya"Jawab Akashi. Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan yang baru kali ini dia dengar_"Akashi-Kun hidup dalam kemewahan. Ketika dia berjalan seperti ini bersamaku. Aku merasa jika dia bukan Akashi-Kun. Jika bukan Akashi-kun lalu siapa dia? Seijuuro kah? Tidak bagaimanapun juga dia orang yang sama Akashi Seijuuro orang yang bisa membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darinya"_

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka terhenti saat Kuroko menunjukan perpustakaan yang selalu dia datangi. Tidak terlalu besar dan juga kecil. Saat Akashi masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya beberapa meter persegi itu, Akashi sempat berpikir buku apa yang menarik perhatian Kuroko di dalam perpustakaan yang ini. Sementara Kuroko mengembalikan buku, Akashi melihat buku yang saat ini terpajang rapi di setiap rak yang dia lewati_"Ini buku yang sudah lama, mungkin di perpustakaan yang baru tidak akan ada. Wajar saja jika Tetsuya suka pada perpustakaan ini. tapi, aku baru tau kalau dia suka membaca buku yang seperti ini"_

"Akashi-Kun apa kau juga mau meminjam buku?"Tanya Kuroko yang datang menghampirinya.

"Boleh, aku akan mencarinya dulu"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu disana"Kuroko menunjukan sebuah bangku untuk orang yang datang membaca. Akashi mengangguk paham lalu kembali mencari buku apa yang akan dia baca.

Pukul lima sore, Akashi dan Kuroko kembali berjalan pulang. Matahari sudah hampir menenggelamkan dirinya dan perjalanan cukup jauh juga harus mereka tempuh untuk menuju stasiun.

"Apa kau suka kehidupanmu yang dulu?"Akashi memulai pembicaraan

"Hm? Kehidupan yang dulu?"

"Iya, ketika kau masih kecil"

"Tentu saja, ketika aku masih kecil aku adalah orang yang lugu"

"Sepertinya itu benar. Dan ketika aku masih kecil, aku adalah anak yang pendiam dan polos"

"Aku tidak percaya tentang itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya sulit aku pahami, Akashi-kun"Jawaban Kuroko membuat Akashi tertawa. Kuroko pertama kalinya melihat orang yang dia cintai tertawa begitu lepas dan menikmati setiap perjalan yang dia lalui bersamanya. Sampai percakapan itu membuat mereka menuju stasiun yang cukup padat untuk penumpang. Sore itu adalah waktu dimana para pekerja akan pulang, jadi Akashi dan Kuroko harus berusaha mendapatkan tempat walaupun keduanya harus berdiri di dalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sepenuh ini"Ujar Akashi yang ada di belakang Kuroko.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana lagi. Jika kita menunggu kereta selanjutnya kita akan sampai malam di rumah"Jawab Kuroko yang menoleh kebelakang Akashi sebentar. Akashi melihat Kuroko dari belakang tanpa dia sadari, seulas senyum dia tunjukan dengan wajah yang begitu sulit untuk di artikan_"Kuroko Tetsuya kah? Aku bahkan tidak tau saat aku mulai menyukainya. Apa ketika pertunangan itu terjadi? Atau sebelum itu? Aku hanya tau dia adalah temanku. Bahkan dia mendapat undangan pernikahanku dengan Ana beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku masih sekolah tapi, akan menjadi status seorang suami. Karena saat itu Ana akan pergi dariku. Dia akan meninggalkanku. Sayangnya aku terlambat untuk bersama Ana. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu Tetsuya. Ini kisah yang membuatku tidak tau harus berkata apa"_

Akashi dan Kuroko lega ketika mereka turun dari kereta yang telah menyita pernafasan mereka selama beberapa menit. Tapi, untuk sampai keapartemen mereka harus kembali berjalan kaki.

"Apa akan turun hujan?"Tanya Kuroko melihat langit yang begitu gelap.

"Iya, kita harus segera pulang"Kuroko menyetujui apa yang Akashi katakan. Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen tapi, sayangnya Hujan datang lebih awal. Kuroko dan Akashi yang masih berjalan dan setengah basah memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon yang mereka lewati karena di sekitar mereka masih belum ada rumah atau tempat berteduh lainya. Yah, karena mereka masih berjarak beberapa meter dari stasiun.

"Hujan turun lebih cepat"Keluh Kuroko

"Yah, dan seperti ini akan lama"

"Apa kita naik taxi saja?"

"Baiklah, kita akan menunggu taxi yang lewat"

"Tapi, mungkin akan lama karena jarang ada taxi yang melintasi daerah ini apa lagi karena hu...Hatcchiiiiii!"Kuroko yang baru beberapa hari ini sembuh dari sakitnya mulai bersin karena udara yang ada di sekitar cukup dingin. Apa lagi baju seragam Kuroko terkena air hujan sebelum mereka mendapatkan tempat berteduh.

"Setidaknya kau harus bawa jaket dalam cuaca seperti ini"Akashi melepaskan jas seragamnya lalu dia berikan pada Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Akashi-Kun nanti kedinginan"

"Pakai saja, aku tidak akan kedinginan selama..."Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang membuat Kuroko langsung menyemburkan raut wajah merah di depan Akashi"Aku merasa hangat. Pakai saja, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi. Itu akan membuatku repot"Lanjut Akashi menyuruh Kuroko memakai jasnya. Kuroko memakasi jas Akashi walaupun hanya di sandarkan saja tapi, itu cukup hangat untuknya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu Akashi-Kun"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan aku menyukaiku?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Iya"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Tidak tau?"

"Hm, aku hanya merasakan aku menyukaimu. Itu saja. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan malam itu padamu. Tapi, kau belum membalasnya"Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko yang saat itu melebarkan matanya. Kuroko masih bingung untuk menjawab hal yang sudah dia ketahui jawabanya karena_"Aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-Kun"_Kuroko menundukan kepalanya saat Akashi tak mau lepas memandanginya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"Tanya Akashi mendesak

"Mungkin"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin benar, aku tidak menyukai Akashi-Kun tapi mungkin aku mencintai Akashi-Kun"Kali ini mata merah itu yang melebar kaget. Akashi mencoba memahami yang Kuroko katakan padanya. Memang benar lebih kuat kata _'cinta'_dari pada kata_'suka' _jika yang Kuroko itu katakan benar maka, perasaan Kuroko jauh lebih dalam dari pada perasaan Akashi untuknya.

"Tetsuya..."Panggil Akashi. Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi tanpa melihat wajah tunanganya itu Kuroko kini hanya bisa merasakan ciuman tiba-tiba yang Akashi berikan untuknya. Tangan kiri Akashi menarik tengkuk Kuroko sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggengam tangan Kuroko. Kuroko yang saat ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya_"Iya, aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun. Sangat mencintaimu"_

_**END**_

_**Review please Arigatou Gozimasu :)**_


End file.
